Atlas/Latin America
A geographically diverse landscape consisting of the mighty Amazonian rainforest to the north-east, the Andean mountain range and the Atacama to the west, as well as the Patagonian plateau to the south-east, Latin America is distinguished from the rest of the world by the fact that only the Catholic powers of Portugal and Spain hold sway over here. In comparison to Central America and the Caribbean, most development has been restricted solely to areas which were most easy to explore, such as the coastline, or areas which had extractable resources which proved to be worth more than the effort to reach them. Political summary Due to prevailing imperial concerns, most of Latin America's supply centres are generally located alont the coastline on both the Atlantic and Pacific sides of the region. Most of them tend to be in Spanish hands with the remainder being controlled by Portugal, but over time they can be expected to break away for good from Spain. Human habitation here is rather sparse too due to urbanisation by the European powers being limited solely around areas of strategic interest, so don't expect a lot of tribute through conquest of the region, although it has a fair number of rare resources — something which budding powers like Peru or the United States should consider. The Inca culture once ruled over most of the southern and northern halves of the Andes, but have since disappeared following a civil war and the arrival of the Spaniards who assimilated them. Even so, with the Viceroyalty of Peru chafing under Spanish rule and seeing an opportunity in the weakening of Spanish power worldwide, it may seem that the Peruvians and their cousins elsewhere are now ready to overthrow European control of their lands and embrace their fate in the world as independent nations, not European colonies. Independence is increasingly becoming a fixation of the colonies here, and may prove to be a double-edged sword — while Peru may benefit from the destruction of Spanish power here, it may find it harder later on to assimilate them into its sphere of influence given the restiveness of local politics. Alternatively, Peru may instead be interested in dominating just a few strategically vital areas while leaving the rest alone. To the east of Peru lies Brazil, which now continues to serve as the seat of the Portuguese empire given that the European homelands are still reeling from the war with France. Brazil is dominated by the jungle-clad Amazon basin to the north, and plains, swamps and hills to the south. It remains to be seen if the Portuguese could still be able to hold on to so great and powerful an empire in this region. Southwards beyond Brazil and the Andes like the Atacama and the Patagonian plateau, which are the sites of further Spanish interests in the region. Because they have been set up only recently, many of these have a very low fortification level. Western Andes Some of the richest silver deposits in the world can be found near the roots of the mountains here. For this reason, the Spanish chose to found their capital of Lima here during the colonial era. Northern Andes The wide-reaching Amazon begins its rush across Latin America here, and its isolation from the rest of the world makes it an ideal area of study. *file:bonus.png: Eureka — Science Southern Andes This part of the Andes is dominated by the Altiplano, a vast and arid plateau region. Little in the way of arable land can be found here, but there is great potential for mining in this region. *file:bonus.png: Economic Boom — Metal Upper Amazon Despite the best efforts of the conquistadors, the banks of this upriver half of the Amazon remain vastly unexplored, featuring treacherous swamps and near to impassable forest. It is also here that a new crop has begun to be cultivated — rubber. Lower Amazon This is where the Amazon river makes its closest contact with the sea, allowing for trading stations between the riparian communities and tribes of the area. Our geologists report that the soil here is exceptionally favourable to the production of rubber. Paraná This jungle-clad region is dominated by the Paraná: a massive river which the natives describe as being "as large as the sea". For this reason, logging is one of the major sources of income in this region, facilitated by the river, and the navigability of the river also ensures its use as a supply base for troops in the region. The river also allows access to the fabled gem mines of Minas Gerais, making it one of the richest territories on the map. Rio de Janeiro Rio de Janeiro now serves as the head of the Portuguese world which still has not recovered from the shocks of the war with France. :Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of the Bragancine Dominion, based off Brazil/Portugal. Recife Some of the first ports built by the Portuguese here are still in operation, ensuring a steady stream of trade while serving as a route to Sahelian Africa by way of North Guinea. Rio de Plata Dominated by the harbour city of Buenos Aires, this territory is one of the significant outposts in this region due to its wealth and population. Suquía Pampas grass galore dominates this territory. Sparsely populated by the local natives, it is an ideal area to settle for cattle rearing. Patagonia Patagonia is the southernmost tip of mainland Latin America, and is still unexplored. We should send an expedition to this region as soon as possible to learn of its secrets for our own ends. Malvinas All shipping thus far in the world has to pass through the straits between this archipelago and the mainland of South America. The control of so strategic an outpost will help us better in cutting our foes down to size. Atacama This barren desert is noted for having a large number of deposits of obsidian and nitre, which may be of use to us. *file:rare.png: Obsidian Valdivia The arid plains of Valdivia are known to host some of the richest deposits of metal in Latin America. Spanish attempts to fortify Valdivia against the Dutch during the 17th century have ensured that Valdivia can also be relied on for logistical support thanks to its ports and strategic position on the Pacific coast. :Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of the Republic of Chile, which is based off the Peruvians. Uruguay This territory straddlings the coastline is a vital lifeline for settliers moving further south either into the cattle ranching Pampas or the fabled wealth of Patagonia *Bonus card: Population Explosion Paraguay This marshy and landlocked territory forms a natural boundary between Portuguese Brazil to the north and the northernmost fringes of the Argentine Pampas to the south. Category:Atlas